Sunlight is useful for lighting interior spaces of buildings. However, a problem in attempting to use sunlight for this purpose is that as the earth revolves the sun cannot be maintained in an optimum position for lighting the interior space. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a means for utilizing sunlight to light interior spaces of a building at a given location throughout the path that the sun travels with respect to the earth.